Wishes
by Hatsu Yukiya
Summary: It's the Kagamines' birthday. Len, however, only wants to spend it with one person. Oneshot.


Len really wasn't one for getting up early, even on his and Rin's birthday. However, the noise in the Vocaloid house at—Len checked the clock and groaned—nine in the morning made sleeping in practically impossible. He could dimly hear Miku's shrill voice dictating on how to set up things for the Kagamines' party. Oh, come on! Rin was the one who wanted a party, not him! Part of the reason they slept in separate bedrooms was because she always had the habit of yelling as soon as she woke up and jumping on his bed shrieking their age and to GET THE HELL UP. If it was Len's choice, he would just have Luka cook something involving bananas and oranges and that would be the end of it.

But no. Rin was the elder and she had decided that made her the dominant figure in their relationship and therefore gave her the authority to make every decision regarding the two of them

Alluring Secret Black Vow, on an off note, was _not_ Len's decision.

And thus, without telling his sister until after the deed was done, Len got a lock installed in his door and made sure it was in place before going to bed every night. He also made sure he was the only one who had a key. Well, that was a lie. One other person had a key, and in the dark silence of his room he could hear the lock turning and that one person quietly entered, bringing the faint smell of garlic bread with her.

"Len~!"

The blond boy shifted slightly and looked blearily up at the small figure standing above him. Teto's curly pink pigtails were held in place with bows today, and for once she wasn't wearing her Utauloid uniform. In its place was a pale blue sundress, and Len found himself admiring how the outfit accented her near-invisible curves.

"You should get up, silly," she giggled. Len groaned and raised himself up onto one elbow. "Not until Miku's done setting up and Rin's finished with her rampage. "Fair enough," Teto nodded, and produced a gift-wrapped bag from behind her. "Until then, you want to open what I brought?"

He shook his head slightly, and raised his head to plant a kiss lightly on her lips. His hand came down and pushed the small bag out of the way, and his other arm wrapped around Teto's slim waist. She responded with equal enthusiasm, and she her hands on his shoulders and pulled him closer.

When they broke off, Len smiled happily at her faint blush. "I'll open it now—" However, he didn't get the chance as his twin, taking advantage of the unlocked door, crashed into the room screaming at her brother.

"GET UP YOU MORON, IT'S OUR BIRTHDAY! WE'RE FIFTEEN!"

Miku poked her head in as well, her teal pigtails brushing the floor. "Aww, Rin," she complained. "Teto's in here. You interrupted! So anti-climatic…"

Rin rolled her eyes. "Quit pairing my brother up with people."

"I haven't paired Len up with anyone," Miku shot back. "He did that all on his—"

"Here's an idea," Len interrupted, irritated that his time spent with Teto was disrupted. "Why don't you both stop barging into other people's rooms?"

"It's your fault if you left the door open," Miku quipped. "Anyway, come out here. We finished setting up."

Len sighed as Rin jumped off his bed and bounded out the door. "Ahh, well." Teto just smiled. "You're the same age as me now!" "Kind of," he teased, and he pushed himself out of bed. "Let's just get this over with."

Honestly, Len would do anything for his girlfriend. If Teto wanted to celebrate his birthday, he would put up with it, just for her.

Laying one final kiss on her soft lips, they walked out together with their fingers entwined.

**Author Ramblings:**

**I really suck at this romance stuff. I need to quit trying. Anyway, I firmly believe that Len and Teto belong with each other and I don't give a crap what anyone else says ^^ Even though I am not a shipper and refuse to be a shipper and what on earth would give you that idea? I just think it's an adorable pairing. Just listen to their cover of Go Google It. So cute~ **

**Thanks for reading, and I would really love it if you all could review.**

**Vocaloid (and Teto, by extension) doesn't belong to me…yet. It'll happen. But for now they are in the custody of Krypton Future Media.**


End file.
